


I’m Addicted To You

by Angelwoves



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy Blake is a Tease, Clarke is a senior in high school, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bellamy and Clarke are addicted to each other, bellamy is a junior in college, but not that much plot, sorta - Freeform, they aren’t really friends, they have a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwoves/pseuds/Angelwoves
Summary: Basically a 5 + 1, five times Clarke and Bellamy fuck and regret it and one time they don’t.Featuring Clarke as Octavia’s best friend, a three year age gap, a lot of sex, a lot of secrecy, and a lot of pining.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. April Junior Year

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this today, hope I have the will to finish it

The first time it happened it was nobody's fault. Clarke tried to blame Bellamy for taking advantage of her but they both knew it wasn’t him who made the first move. He wasn’t the one who wore a dress a size too small to the frat party, who danced around with his tits essentially hanging out for all his frat brothers to see. He didn’t even want her showing up in the first place but she had tagged along with Octavia last minute and he didn’t have time to formulate a proper excuse. They were just seniors in high school but that never stopped his little sister from getting what she wanted, and what she wanted was to experience a real “college” party before she went to college herself. Don’t get him wrong, Bellamy knew his sister and her friend weren’t Virgin Mary’s, but seeing them dressed in clothes that were too small and too see through set Bellamy’s protective instincts flaring.

Of course Octavia had pressed herself against the first guy she deemed attractive enough and was clinging to him like a second skin, Bellamy knew the guy- Lincoln- so he wasn’t too worried about his sister for the time being. It was Clarke who was showing herself to be the problem. The blonde had started kicking back shots of raspberry vodka like they were water, and that made Bellamy nervous. In his inebriated state he knew he wouldn’t be helpful in getting her out of trouble should it arise. He watched her carefully and started slowing down his beer intake. While he and Octavia were here for fun, it seemed clear to Bellamy that his sister’s friend was here to forget. The blonde started swaying her hips to the music just a little too much, started rocking back and forth like she was off balance. Bellamy couldn’t help but grow hard at the sight of her luscious body moving to the beat of some over dramatic clubby song. He chugged the rest of the beer left in his cup forgetting his earlier thoughts of staying sober and snagged a random bottle of something from behind him so he wouldn’t have to take his eyes off her.

Finally Clarke must have sensed him watching her, for she looked up from across the room and smirked as their eyes caught each other. She continued watching him even as one of his frat brothers came up behind her and started grinding his front up against her curvy ass. Bellamy watched as the guy rubbed his hands up and down Clarke’s sides. Bellamy had had enough. He stormed over to Clarke and watched her eyes widen as he encroached her personal space.

“Okay buddy, that’s enough,” Bellamy said to the man grinding on Clarke. 

“Come on Blake, we’re having a good time here, I’m not doing anything she ain’t likin’ right baby?” Bellamy grew angrier as Clarke looked up at him with hooded eyes and nodded. Her hair was tousled and her heavy breathing made her boobs strain even harder against the tight mini dress keeping them from the world. He could see that her skin was flushed and hot. His dick, which he had done a great job ignoring, strained against the front of his pants at the thought of how hot her pussy must be if she was so flushed on the outside.  
With that thought, Bellamy had enough. He grabbed Clarke’s arm and pulled her to his chest. 

“What do you think you're doing, princess?” Bellamy whispered into her ear. She shivered at his words and he smirked. He turned and pulled her towards the bathroom, ignoring the frustrated cries from whatever frat brother he’d left behind without Clarke’s beautiful ass. After he pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door he pushed her up against the sink.

“Seriously Clarke, what the fuck!?” He asked, finally allowing her to catch a glimpse of his anger. “He could have taken advantage of you.”

“Well maybe that’s what I came here looking for Bellamy, geez,” Clarke said back, exasperated and struggling to free herself from his hold on her up against the sink. 

Bellamy couldn’t help it, her squirming had his dick ever the more interested. She was so close, so hot as she squirmed against him.

“You shouldn’t come here for that Clarke, you’re a child.”

She stopped struggling and then looked him dead in the eyes. “I think we can both feel right now how much you don’t think I’m a child.” She challenged him further by taking a hand and brushing down his chest, in between their bodies and lightly stroking his duck through his jeans. He growled her and his body unconsciously thrust closer at the feeling of pressure.

“I am not doing anything with you Clarke,” he stated fiercely, his control dangerously close to snapping. He needed to back away now. He needed to leave her here in this bathroom or he was going to fuck her, and he was going to fuck her hard.

“I don’t believe you,” she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, taking another stroke of his dick. Fuck, she was right. He couldn’t take this anymore. He needed to be in that pussy he knows is going to be hot and tight. He surges down and crashes his lips to hers.

From that point on it’s a battle. They fight for dominance with their tongues, Clarke tasted of Raspberry vodka and spearmint gum, Bellamy tastes like cigarettes and stale beer. Bellamy lifts Clarke up to sit on the sink and begins to hike her dress up her thighs. She moans into his mouth and threads her fingers into his curls, tugging on them to gain ground in their battle of tongues. Bellamy begins to massage Clarke’s clit from the outside of her panties enjoying the feel of the fabric which has been soaked through with her juices. Clarke starts thrusting her hips into his fingers moaning at the feeling of friction so loudly Bellamy worries they can be heard over the sound of the pounding bass outside the bathroom. 

Bellamy breaks away from Clarke to bite kisses into her throat. Finally, he moves her underwear to the side and begins to finger her bare, soaking pussy, not even bothering to remove her underwear. Clarke leans her head back against the sink as Bellamy kisses and bites and teases further and further down her body. He pauses his ministrations on her clit for a moment drawing a whine from Clarke’s lips.

“So entitled princess, thinking you can get whatever you want from just anybody. No, only I can pleasure you this good.” Bellamy puts one hand on either side of her tits and pulls her skimpy dress down until her chest is bared to him. He moans at the sight and sets to work sucking hickies into the lush set of tits in front of him. He then brings both his hands back down to Clarke’s pussy not only reintroducing his thumb back to her clit but this time shoving two fingers deep into her hot, wet pussy without warning, drawing a long wail from Clarke as she continually bucks her hips into his fingers. Bellamy is only human, in addition to being a college frat boy for Christ sake, he knows he was never going to be the poster boy for self control especially when presented with an ass this hot.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good princess, fucking pound you right here in this bathroom. Imma show you you’re no better than anyone else, desperate for my dick in the bathroom of this grungy frat house. I mean look at you so blissed out for me. You wanna come on my fingers first?”

She nods.

“Sorry princess I need to hear you say it.”

She moans and continues pushing her hips against his quick thrusting fingers. She flushed when she whispers “yessss.”

“Yes what princess?” Bellamy slowed his fingers down, and she thrashed her head back and forth in protest. 

“Yes, Bellamy give it to me. Make me come.” With that order Bellamy redoubles his efforts and works her clit hard and fast and sucks her nipple in his mouth with bruising force.

“Oh, oh yes Bellamy. Oh my god, oh my god. Fuuuuuuuck.” Clarke cries out as she comes apart in his arms, squeezing his fingers in a vice. Bellamy strokes her through it, his cock straining in his jeans at the sight of her orgasm. Before she’s fully through it he’s standing her up and turning her around. She can hardly stand so again he pushes his straining dick into her ass to hold her against the sink. He puts one hand back under her dress and weaves the other into her hair, pulling it back until her head is rested on his shoulder and presses his lips to her ear.

“Look at yourself Clarke. So fucked out. Can’t believe how nice and easy it is to work you up and have you fall apart. What a good girl coming on my fingers. Think you’re ready for my cock now?” She nods at him quickly, making eye contact with him through the mirror. She looks so hot like this dress pulled down, flush all over her body, covered in love bites, and legs quaking from his fingers alone. He relishes in having this control over her.

There’s a small part in the back of his mind warning him this is a bad idea, even as he strips Clarke’s panties off her body and unzips his fly. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this- she’s still in fucking high school for fucks sake. But he’s already too deep in a haze of lust too care about that let alone that this is his little sisters best friend. He takes his dick out and spreads her legs further apart. He pulls her ass cheeks apart and rubs his dick down the crack and down further till her vagina’s opening.

“Are you on birth control?” He asks even with the barest hint of his dick already inside her pussy.  
“I didn’t bring a condom didn’t think I’d be fuckin anyone tonight.”

“Yeah, please ugh just do it. I need it,” Clarke begs his trying to push his dick further inside herself. That’s all Bellamy needs to slide home. He loses himself in fucking the tight wet heat of Clarke’s pussy, taking her hard and fast from behind. He takes one of Clarke’s legs and lifts it so it rests on the counter as he continues his punishing pace, changing the angle in a way that makes Clarke’s moans even louder, her tits bouncing with his every thrust. Bellamy watches Clarke’s face contort in pleasure as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

“No no no eyes on me princess. I want you to look at me when I’m fucking you. I want you to remember my eyes as I tangle your inside with my dick. That’s right baby, I’ll give it to you so good whenever you try and get yourself off from this moment on all you’ll remember is me inside of you. I’m gonna come so hard Clarke, gonna coat your insides so well you’ll be dripping after this. Anyone you try and dance with, anyone who tries feeling you up will get a handful of my come. Yeah Clarke take it. Take it just like that,” Bellamy can’t help the stream of words he’s throwing at her. He can’t help but want anyone he’s with to be ruined for anyone else. He takes pleasure in tearing people apart, in addicting them to his dick so they keep coming back for more. He did it with Gina his freshman year, and still has a thing going on with Echo too. He should probably tone it back though, it’s not like him and Clarke will ever be doing this again. It’s not like he can afford to start something up with a fucking high schooler, 18 or no.  
By now he can see that Clarke is becoming desperate, she’s toeing the edge, on the cusp of another orgasm. Oh how Bellamy wants her to come on his dick. He moves the hand still tugging on her hair in between them and tugs her dress up so he can watch that glistening pussy take his cock. He keeps the dress up with his forearm and once again starts massaging that one precious bundle of nerves in a way he knows all girls like. It only takes a minute or so until she screams his name and comes apart in his arms. 

“Fuck Bellamy yes yes, fuck just what I needed. Ughhh,” she groans at him, making him smirk.

Her pussy becomes wetter and tighter, how he doesn’t know, he continues thrusting through her aftershocks, now using her only for his one pleasure. He lets go of her pussy to tweak one of her pert nipples and she throws her head back on his shoulder. Finally he can’t take it anymore and he bites at her neck to muffle his groans as he comes inside her pussy. He thrusts himself through the Nirvana, hands coming to rest on the sides of Clarke’s ass, not unlike his frat brother was doing not 10 minutes ago. When the waves have calmed he allows himself a second to breathe in her scent, some expensive perfume her daddy bought her no doubt mixed with raspberry vodka she must have spilled on herself at some point. Groaning Bellamy pulls out of her and tucks is dick back into his jeans. Then, to put distance between the two of them he walks backward to lean against the wall on the other side of the sink.  
“Fuck,” he says to himself.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Clarke says. She has begun to fix her dress, pulling it back up to contain her luscious tits. “Have you seen my panties?”

“What do you mean ‘we shouldn’t have done that’? You seemed like you were enjoying it five fucking minutes ago,” he retorts as he glanced around the bathroom for the panties in question.

“Yeah well now there’s gonna be so much drama, like what is O gonna say. Ugh oh my god I can feel your goddamn come leaking out of me what am I gonna do?”

Bellamy’s not gonna lie, her comment about Octavia may have pissed him off but when she brought up his come leaking out of her, his recently spent dick made a move to attention. 

“Well you know what O is never gonna find out is she. This was a one time thing she never has to know. It’s already like it never happened.” He can see Clarke’s nostrils flare at his comment. Pissed at already being disregarded in such a way. He gets it, he’s being an asshole, but then again so is she. 

“Yeah you’re right not like it was that good anyway,” Clarke fires back. Bellamy knows she’s just trying to get a reaction out of him, he knows he made her come twice, made her beg for him, knows just how much she liked it. But by god, that comment does work to piss him off.

“Not good huh, I do recall you seemed to be begging me for it earlier, absolutely screaming my name. I watched those tits of yours bounce so good for me, felt that hot pussy come around my dick. I know how much you liked it princess,” he says to her while walking closer with the means to intimidate. “You wailed so prettily for it Clarke. And I know if I asked, you’d let me do it again.” He placed his hands on either side of her, not touching her this time but effectively cutting off her exit.

Then Clarke did the opposite of what he expected. She fucking slapped him in the face and stomped to the bathroom door. “This was a mistake. It stays between us and it will not be happening again.”

She then unlocked the door and stomped out of the bathroom leaving Bellamy to watch her leaving. He smirked as he pulled her panties from his jeans pocket.

It won’t happen again, he thought. But at least I get a little memory. He strutted out of the bathroom and back into the throes of the party spotting Octavia with Lincoln’s tongue down her throat, and couldn’t find the energy to put up a fight. He had just fucked her best friend in the bathroom of his frat house, he can let his little sister get a heavy make your sesh. Bellamy found his friends and hung out with them for the rest of the night, definitely not watching Clarke, and definitely not thinking about what would happen if they did it again.

Spoiler Alert: They did it again.


	2. With summer brings heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is home for summer breaks, and he simply can’t get Clarke out of his mind. Shenanigans ensue. Also....a new proposal arises between our lovely couple.

Bellamy for all intents and purposes, had really never planned on touching Clarke again. It had been three months since their tryst and Bellamy had been doing great in the “don’t think about Clarke like a sex toy” department. He finished his Junior year out without much fuss, burying himself in final papers, frat parties, and freshmen pussy. Octavia had finally settled on joining him at Arcadia State and Bellamy couldn’t decide whether he was more proud or more terrified of her impending freshman year. 

The issue arose when he went home for summer break. The heat of summer was wearing Bellamy’s resolve down quickly. From the first day he got back, Clarke and her body seemed to hand him a challenge. Whether she was walking around his house in a see-through tank top and shorts that barely covered half her ass or her constant snarking at his every move, Bellamy grew angrier and angrier each day she stayed over at his house, his sexual urges to jump her bones in his childhood bed growing by the day. Her presence wasn’t out of the ordinary for anyone in the Blake residence, so no one understood Bellamy’s new found irritation at her. Clarke had been a constant in his life since he was nine years old, so this sudden gravitation towards her threw him for a loop. This was the girl who’s hair he’d caked in peanut butter in the seventh grade, who’s front tooth he’d chipped on accident when he hit her in the face with a stray football. He didn’t understand why his body craved hers in such a primal way, especially when he’d already been balls deep in her once.

Not only did it seem like she was put on this earth for the sole reason of getting to him, but the fact he wasn’t getting any made it all the worse. Sure he could probably go out and find somebody but what was he gonna do? Bring them back to his mom’s house?? Fuck them in a house full of people where screams andoans had to be muffled? Just didn’t seem worth it to Bellamy, if he wanted to sneak girls into his mom's house like he did in high school he would just re-enroll at Polis high. 

So the problem continued, Clarke testing Bellamy’s limits and Bellamy doing nothing in return. Remembering the tight heat of her pussy every time she walked by him made his dick grow hard with anticipation, and since she was constantly at his house, he was constantly jerking off. It continued like this from his mid May return until the second week of June, when Bellamy finally decided to start fighting back.

He started simple enough, walking around shirtless after mowing the lawn, after showering, after jerking off in his bedroom, after getting home from work with the construction company. After any activity that made him sweat, wet, or debauched, he was shirtless. He started sliding just a little too close to Clarke in the kitchen before he went to work in the mornings, pressing his front into her backside just a little too hard. He started touching the side of her stomach to pass by her and let his fingers linger just a little too long on her body. At times he could swear he heard a little moan come from deep in her throat, just slightly loud enough for him to hear. He began teasing her with such ferocity she stormed out of the room more than once leaving a pissed off Octavia to yell at him and a mother shooting him disapproving looks. All his effort seemed to pay off in the end, for eventually her control was snapped. Or maybe it was his? It’s hard to ever know which one of them shoots first.

***

Octavia had been an avid percussionist in the high school band and had volunteered to help the freshman during band camp, which meant she was out of the house by 8 am on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for the rest of the summer. His mother was always out of the house doing God knows what- whatever it was she did put food on the table each month and paid for Bellamy’s college education. Every time he asked it was a different answer, and Bellamy didn’t super care what she did anyway. He, himself had finally snagged a day off after six, ten-hour work days in the blazing heat. 

After falling asleep the second he got home last night, the curly headed boy slept like he was dead. Eventually, Bellamy’s internal alarm woke him up before the sun got too high in the sky. It was around 10 when he finally emerged from his bedroom, shirtless as always. Down the stairs he went to make himself a bowl of cereal, ready to spend the day playing video games with his friends who were all spread across the United States, when he came across Clarke in one her skimpy outfits trying to tie her hair up.

“What the fuck are you still doing here?” He asked her, moving closer to her, watching her weave her hair around itself making a bun.

“It’s fucking hot outside and I don’t have a ride,” she responded tightly. “No need to be a bitch about it.”

“You know I’m not a bitch about anything darling.” He saddled up closer to her lightly using his hips to lightly push her into the cabinet in front of them, playfully reminding her of the last time they were in this position. 

“Get the fuck off me,” she scoffed at him.

“I’m just getting a bowl, princess.” He kept her hips pinned and reached about her head to get a bowl from the upper cabinet. “I wouldn’t want that pussy of yours anyway. I already tapped that once.” His dick however, betrayed the words coming out of his mouth as it jumped to attention, the friction of being pressed between their bodies too delicious to ignore.

“We both know that’s a lie,” she said as she glanced down at his dick and back up to his eyes. 

They stared at each other in a silent war, daring the other to make the first move. Bellamy knew his options. He could step back, get the fuck out of the room, and never come back. Yeah that sounded right. He should definitely step away from the young Clarke Griffin that was in front of him, he didn’t want to do anything he’d regret. But then again, he could connect their lips, have a taste of her one last time. Maybe he needed to fuck her again to sate his addiction. Yeah, just one more time with her, that’s all he needed. Just one last kiss, one last fuck.

Really, in the end it could’ve been either of them. No one really knows who broke first. All they know is that one second they were staring at each other, fire in their eyes. They were locked in a battle millions of couples in the past have taken part in. A crossroads. The next moment, their lips were locked in the same intense war their eyes had been fighting just seconds before. Kisses like this one don’t happen to everyone. This was a kiss fueled by longing, passion, and above all, lust. When one means to consume wholly, ardently, painfully. As Clarke kisses Bellamy with the force of a hundred pent up moments of yearning, and Bellamy returns her kiss with a tornado of his own. 

The assignation escalates quickly. Bellamy shoves Clarke onto the counter behind him without breaking their battle of tongues. With Bellamy already shirtless, Clarke begins to run her hands up and down his work hardened body, feeling every muscle and every strain under her warm fingers. Bellamy can’t decide whether to undo the buttons on Clark’s jean shorts or play with her gorgeous boobs that he has missed so much. He settles for swiftly breaking the kiss to tear Clarke’s silky tank top off her body, admiring her bountiful tits sitting beautifully in the blue lace of her bralette, before diving back in to attack her mouth. He then sets to work on the jeans shorts. The buttons take him a few tries to get fully undone especially with Clarke’s hands on his body inching closer and closer to his dick, distracting him. He lifts her ass off the counter and pulls her shorts and panties down in one go. The blonde then takes it upon herself to hook her toes into the waistband of his sweats and pull them halfway down his legs so that his dick stands out and proud in all its glory. He sees her staring wide at the sight and realizes she never got a look at him last time and damn she didn’t even see him shirtless that night.

“Yeah you like that baby? It’s all yours. Nothing you haven’t takin’ before. You gonna be my good little princess and take it for me again? Yeah you are.” He took her hand and wrapped it around his dick, and watched as she took an unsteady stroke of him. “Don’t worry I’ll get you nice and ready for me, just like the last time. Can’t have you walking around side to side can we? Can’t have anybody asking any questions,” Bellamy purred in her ear as he moved his hand to her aching center. She had already dampened the counter underneath her pussy with her glorious juices. He moved her hand which had been continuously stroking his dick and knelt in between her legs.

“Gonna eat you out now princess, gonna get you nice and ready for me. Damn baby, you're already so wet, maybe one of these days I’ll take you without stretching you first. Yeah, I’ll bet you’d like that, you’d feel my dick in you for days after word, every time you sat down that pussy of yours would twinge, you’d have to think of me.” He looked up and saw her pupils were so wide he could barely see the blue he knew her eyes to be. “Not this time baby, you gotta be a good girl. Gotta be a patient princess.” With that he pulled her legs even further apart and took an experimental lick across her whole pussy. Her taste exploded on his tongue and although he’d never really loved the taste of pussy, he knew he was going to enjoy making Clarke scream his name. Her reaction was immediate. Her fingers carded through his hair as her hands formed heavy grips on his scalp. Her head fell back to the upper cabinets of the kitchen for support, but her back was left without purchase and she was left in an awkward position caught between the pleasure of Bellamy’s lips and the pain in her spine. 

Bellamy continued licking at her clit like a dehydrated man searching for water. He wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her pussy closer to his tongue and used his other hand to begin thrusting fingers into her channel. 

“Fuckkk oh my god Bellamy,” she cried, causing him to speed up even faster, moving his fingers deeper into her to search for her g-spot. “Fuck.” Her legs spasmed around his shoulders and he knew he was doing something right. He continued his ministrations to her clit and massaged the spot in her pussy that made her walls clench tight around his fingers the way he loved. “Yes Bell- Oh god. Right there. Yes faster. Ugh please-ugh please yes! Yes! Ugh I’m coming I’m coming Bellamy!!” Clarke was vocal as she came, her pussy letting out fresh juices that he eagerly sucked up and her walls clenching even tighter around his fingers. He worked her through the orgasm, trying to make it last as long as possible. He watched her tits shake from the magnitude of her orgasm and remembered his dick, which had been receiving little to no action for the past several minutes. 

“Was that good princess? Oh I know it was. It’s not everyday you get called a god,” Clarke was too blissed out to do more than roll her eyes at the statement. “I’m gonna take you now princess, I think you're ready for my cock.” She moaned as he said that, which surprised him. He’d never been with a girl who loved his style of dirty talk, but Clarke was addicting him to her moans of pleasure. He stood up and went to push himself inside her, deciding at the last minute to reach around her and unclasp her bra, exposing her to his hungry gaze. He spread Clarke’s legs far apart, pushing them to opposite sides of the counter, and slid home. Bellamy struggled, staving off the orgasm his body immediately tried to release. He stilled for a few seconds as if waiting for Clarke to adjust to him when in actuality, he was on the verge of orgasming and finishing their encounter all too soon. He wanted to make her come again. Maybe again later too if she’d let him near her after this. He loved feeling her tight pussy around his fingers, around his tongue, around his dick. Bellamy took an experimental thrust, loving how deep he could get inside her at this angle. He loved watching her as he thrust into her. As he built up a steady pace her boobs would bounce at a particularly hard thrust and she let out tiny pants at his every move inside of her. He moved his eyes from her body to look up at her, finding her gaze laser focused on the connection between his dick and her pussy. He smirked and started thrusting harder. Here he was fucking his sisters best friend, one of his own best friends if he was being honest, in the kitchen of his childhood home where his mom could walk in and catch them at any moment. Fuck, he loved it.

He became lost to the fucking from that point on. Clarke’s moans music to his ears, daring him to go harder, go faster, to have his way with her. He sucked powerful bruises down her throat and tits leaving his mark on her for days to come. He took her to the edge right there on that kitchen counter, thrusting in and out of her at punishing speed. He could feel his balls tightening, feel himself grow closer and closer to the precipice as he continued his punishing pace- but he refused to come first. He needed Clarke to come now. He thumbed roughly at her clit, moving in tight circles that must have been borderline painful to her. He felt her legs circle around his ass, digging her bare heels into his backside to urge him deeper inside of her heat. Clarke began thrashing around him with her hands on his hair, then on his shoulders. He felt the drag of her fingernails on his back as she moved her hands toward his ass. The mix of pleasure and pain proved too much for Bellamy and he catapulted over the edge. He pushed himself as deep as he could go into Clarke and bit hard into her shoulder as he came, probably harder than he ever had in his life if he was being honest with himself. The sensations must have proved too much for Clarke because seconds later she was crying out his name as she tightened even further around him. Bellamy continued massaging her clit prolonging her and orgasm therefore extending his own pleasure.

“Fuck princess,” Bellamy whispers in her ear. “You really have a great pussy, hope you know that.” Bellamy winces in overstimulation as he slides out of her. 

“Fuck,” Clarke curses. “This was a mistake.”

“Can’t keep saying that princess when you clearly want it,” Bellamy is shocked and offended at her statement, the same words she said after the last time this happened leaving her lips again. 

He gives her fucked out body an appraising look. Her cheeks are bright red and her hair is stuck out of her bun in several directions. Her neck and breasts are covered in Bellamy’s marks and if that wasn’t proof enough of what they’d done, he could see his come and her wetness leaking out of her coating the inside of her thighs in the mixture of come, heat, and sweat. 

“Look at you Clarke, looking all nice and fucked. I’d keep you looking like this all day if I had the choice. Bring you out with me all day and fuck you whenever I saw fit. I’d bring you into public bathrooms and push those tight little shorts of yours down and fuck you full of my come so your constantly dripping with it. I’d fuck you so good over and over again you couldn’t walk the next day. I would drag you from shop to shop watching my come drip down your thighs, there’d be so much by the end of the day you’d have to throw the shorts you were wearing away, no point in saving them. I would destroy you Clarke,”as he spit his dirty thoughts, spilling his greatest fantasy to her, he drew in closer to her personal space. He could tell his words had affected her, once again turning her on. “Oh? You’d like that wouldn’t you baby?” He smirks at Clarke. “We can try it sometime if you want,” his words surprise even himself. This was supposed to be the last time, but here he was already offering her more sex.

“I don’t want anything to do with you,” she whispers stubbornly. 

“Stop lying Clarke, I know you want me and that’s okay. Honestly let’s make it a thing, it’s a win win situation. I don’t have to bring random girls back to my moms house and you can get some action,” Bellamy says, only half joking. Clarke stares at him in shock. She finally moves off the counter, slowly gathering her clothes, then comes to a stop in front of Bellamy. He’s so busy staring at how her tits bulge when she crosses her arms in front of them, that he doesn’t see the slap coming. She pummels him hard in the face, and stops away from him.

“You have to stop fucking doing that, god dammit Clarke. What is your problem?” He watches her bare ass until it disappears into the bathroom. He isn’t done with her though. His cheek fucking hurts, and how is he gonna explain the mark to Octavia or his mom?! He angrily runs back up the stairs, grabs a tank top, his earbuds, and his car keys. Heading back downstairs he can hear Clarke in the bathroom, but he doesn’t care about dealing with her at the moment. He’s too fucking pissed. He shoves his bare feet into his tennis shoes knowing he’ll get yelled at later for the smell and hops in his truck. He drives out to Polis High and runs the track there till his head is no longer boiling from anger but from the heat, and his heart isn’t in anguish. The angry bass of Watsky’s most emo songs pound so loud in Bellamy’s ears he knows he’ll have hearing problems when he’s sixty. For all he did to try and get Clarke out of his mind, the run just allowed him more time to think about her and all her dumb habits. She was constantly egging him on, trying to anger him in the worst ways. Last week she had teased him endlessly, whether it was about his car, his frat, his grades. She made him feel dumb, which never happened to him. He was Bellamy Blake and he was not dumb. He was going to get out of this godforsaken town and teach history at a small hipster town where he could wear his glasses and drink fancy coffee and lecture about the Roman Empire for hours. He was going to find a small apartment and teach what he loved and send money home to his mother and Octavia. What he was not going to do was get worked up over a woman, especially Clarke fucking Griffin. But here he was, running his heart out thinking of her and her teasing and her smiles and her laughter. 

For all she angered him she also excited him to no end. There were rare moments. Moments where they would engage in deep, intellectual conversation away from the prying eyes of Octavia and his mother. They would discuss The Odyssey and their theories on Achilles and Patrocolus’ love affair. She would playfully engage him in real, friendly debates instead of petty spitting matches. She was the only one who could look hot while discussing the fall of Marcus Aurelius or the trading patterns on the Tiber river. She had occupied his mind for the last few months, ever since their dirty encounter in the bathroom of his frat house. God, he didn’t need her adding so much stress, or pain to his life for that matter. He didn’t need her. He had his plan and it’s not like she wanted him anyway. 

He stopped running when the sun finally proved too much for his body to handle and the old lady across the street had come out to ‘water her plants’ four times in the last 15 minutes while ogling at his sweaty form. He hopped into his truck burning his arm on the heat of the seat belt and started his baby up. He hits the Sonic drive through for happy hour, buying a limeade slush at happy hour price and going through the motions of flirting, winking, and tipping the delivery girl with a couple dollars and his phone number- his hearts just not in it though.

He gets home, both disappointed and relieved that Clarke is nowhere to be found. Bellamy makes sure the kitchen is clean, in fact he spends half an hour deep cleaning the shot outta the counters, paranoid that his mom will walk in and know what he’s done the second she gets home. He makes Kraft Mac and cheese and pizza bagels for himself and Octavia, then plants himself in front of the history channel with the remnants of his slush and a date with the history channel.

Octavia gets home around three, her old shitty Honda can be heard coming down the street from a mile away. She comes crashing through the door in her Octavia way and helps herself to the food in the kitchen before joining him on the couch.

“Fuck band, fuck freshmen. Why did I ever agree to do this? And you bitch, why didn’t you get me Sonic too?”

“Fuck off, it’s not like you got any Sonic money anyway,” he jokes with her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Bellamy, who thought he had been acting completely normal up until this point, choked on his drink and looked at his sister with questioning eyes. “We share our Spotify account, dear brother. Why were you playing Feels Alright by Watsky for thirty minutes straight? God, I hope that that’s not the song you jerk off to or something. Hope you cleaned your sheets.” 

“What the fuck Octavia?” The last thing Bellamy wanted was for his sister to know that he did have sex today, but definitely not to any of his emo shit, and sadly, not even in his bed. “No, as a matter a fact I was just running at the track, you know how that shit pumps me up,” the bravado he’s exuding is all and act, he doesn’t want his sister asking in her irritating way ‘what has you so pressed Bellamy’ and he just knows she won’t let up until she’s satisfied he’s telling her the truth. He does not need her knowing her fucked her best friend in their kitchen that morning. 

“Your cheek looks a little red, what happened Bell?” She grabs his chin and runs a finger over the bruise that Clarke surely left there. Fuckkkk, he’d forgotten all about that fucking bruise. He flounders for an excuse Octavia will by.

“Your best friend fucking punched me this morning, can you let her know the next time she wants to shower in MY goddamn house, she should lock the door. It’s common courtesy really sis.”

“Oh my god, you saw Clarke naked?!” Octavia starts screeching with laughter. Bellamy can feel a blush rising up on his cheeks. Oh little sister, he thinks, if only you knew. “Yeah I’ll let her know. Speaking of Clarke, she’s actually out on a date right now. Can you believe it.” 

“No,” Bellamy whispers back. “I can’t believe it.” He really can’t. Fucking him this morning and going out with another guy not four hours later. Typical princess. Bellamy does his best to ignore the way his heart seized in his chest at the thought of another man touching Clarke. His whole body feels too hot and too cold, his anxiety levels have shot through the roof. “Well anyway I’m going to shower brat, have fun making out with your own hand down here.” Octavia playfully punched him in the side and he makes his way up too his bedroom to gloat for the rest of the evening.

***  
It’s not till later that evening that his heart stops hurting. He’s been cooped up in his room all evening, but he heard when his mom, and later Clarke, arrived into his home. 

It’s edging close to one in the morning when he hears a subtle knock on his door. He grunts in acknowledgment and a few seconds later, Clarke Griffin herself is standing in front of him, in his bedroom.”

“Hey Bellamy,” she whispered.

“What do you want, princess?” Bellamy allows malice to seep into his tone. He made her come and she went out on a date. 

“I wanted to apologize for slapping you again,” Clarke starts.

“Wow look at that, the princess apologizes.”

“Fuck off Bellamy, I’m sick of this shit you were being an asshole.”

“Fine, I’m sorry too, for offending your womanly morals or whatever at my offer.”

“Actually I came to talk to you about that,” her statement piques Bellamy’s interest. Maybe, the boy she went out with wasn’t good enough. Maybe she missed his dick. Maybe, she misses him. 

“Okay princess, what did you want to say?”

Clarke looks away from him briefly, as if gathering her courage. Then she meets his eyes, meeting in a deadlock. The tension in the air is hot and heavy, Bellamy can almost feel it in his lungs. Finally, after he’s sure she’s chickened out of whatever she was going to say, she whispers,

“I want to take you up on your offer.”

And God, Bellamy Blake is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve have a v hard week, my moms says im too young to move in with my boyfriend- I’m 19. What do y’all think I should do?


End file.
